Multicasting is a useful signal-processing function in which copies of a signal, i.e., idlers, can be broadcast to multiple users. Multiple copies of a given signal may also be used to sample short/broad-bandwidth signals in both the time and frequency domains, the former is called waveform sampling and the latter is called channelization, respectively. The efficacy of these techniques is dependent the quality of the copies of the signal. Ideally, idlers should have the same shapes/spectra as the signal, and should not be polluted with excess noise, which makes them harder to read (i.e., measure).